


The End

by siiivler



Category: Death Road to Canada
Genre: i dunno what to tag this with, includes the shit word, lil dink gets to canada, mfin zombies, somebody mfin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/siiivler
Summary: Jewell gets to Canada.i dunno i wanted to write a dr2c fanfic
Kudos: 2





	The End

This was it.  
This was the border.  
They were going to make it.  
Jewell, a charming young red-haired teen, tightened his grip on his spear and gave Danilo, his ginger companion, a nod as they walked up to the bridge before Canada. There were zombies and debris everywhere, yet Jewell and Danilo both knew they could get past. Jewell flipped his spear and jabbed it into a zombie, tossing it into another and letting Danilo finish the job with his sledgehammer. It reminded him of Eldon, the martial artist fearless enough to grab and toss zombies he started the journey with. Jewell silently chuckled at the memory of him becoming a demon.  
He and Danilo slowly fought off the zombies that blocked the road, charging past at the first opportunity. Jewell rushed forward, but Danilo got held back and was bitten.  
_"Shit!"_ he growled, grabbing at the wound on his neck.  
"I'll heal you when we get to Canada," Jewell said as Danilo rejoined him and they got to the bridge. "Come on."  
They ran across the bridge, taking down zombies and jumping over piles of junk in their path. Jewell turned to look behind him after throwing a zombie into the water below the bridge, only to see Danilo wasn't there. "Dan?"  
"JEWELL!" Danilo yelled from behind him, a horde of zombies surrounding him. Jewell gave Danilo a pained look. "I'm sorry, I can't!" he yelled. "There are too many zombies!"  
"G... _GET TO CANADA FOR ME-!"_ Danilo shouted as the zombies overtook him and he fell to the ground, tossing his sledgehammer in the air. Jewell caught it and continued his run across the bridge, pushing his bandaged glasses up his nose.   
Finally, the bridge ended and his feet met snow instead of stone. Jewell paused for the briefest moment as he came to see an impossibly large horde of zombies standing in front of a distant wooden fence.  
'This is it,' the thought as he ran past the horde, slashing at lone zombies with his spear. 'This really is the end.'  
He jogged up to the wood fence and came to face a team of the mythed Mounties, and a duo of beavers and two moose. Jewell pulled out his grenade launcher and aimed at the approaching horde.  
"Hey, aren't you going to ask why we aren't letting you in yet?" one of the Mounties asked him. "No, I'm not an idiot," Jewell replied. "And besides," he chuckled, "I have some revenge I need to take."  
He fired.  
_"This is for Eldon!"_ he shouted as the grenade exploded and squicky zombie parts flew everywhere. He fired another grenade. _"And this is for Kaley!"_ Kaley was a gun-loving bespectacled foreigner that he and Eldon had come across in the first few days of their 25-day-long journey. Jewell could still remember the weird way she said 'guns'.  
Jewell took out and started his chainsaw, barely noticing the Mounties and animals fighting alongside him, or the giant robot that just fell from the sky, as he ran into the horde and sliced them in half. _"For Joycelyn!"_ Joycelyn was a mysteriously strong traveller with blue hair and a horrible personality, who was killed doing what she loved best: fighting.  
_"For Hallie!"_ Hallie was an optimistic girl with a hideous pair of shades that had forced her way into the party when she was found.   
_"For Ernesto!"_ A black-haired mechanic that the party ditched Hallie to recruit.  
_"For Dora!"_ A little girl that had a knack for exploring and knowing where things are.  
_"For Ossie! For Jeni!"_ A duo of dogs that Jewell and Danilo had come across right before the border, who had fallen in the City of Crushed Hopes.  
_**"AND FOR DANILO!"**_ Jewell took his spear, jammed it into the chainsaw's engine, and tossed it into the horde. The jammed chainsaw exploded in a beam of gold light and metal shards.  
Jewell took a moment to reflect on the empty, bloodied battlefield as the last of the zombies fell to the Mecha-Mountie's laser. He sighed, and walked back towards the bridge. "Where are you going, eh?" one of the Mounties asked him. "I just need to pick something up," Jewell replied.  
Jewell walked along the bridge, coming to a stop in front of a bloody skeleton. He gently took the skull in his hands, and walked back to the wooden fence that lead to Canada.  
"What's this?" a different Mountie asked him, gesturing to the skull Jewell held. Jewell smiled softly. "A little... memorial," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a recent game i played btw! jewell and eldon were 2 random dudes i started with (a charming car nut and a grappler martial artist, if you're curious), and everyone else mentioned were people i met along the way (excluding joycelyn, she's a BERSERK!!! big bruiser custom character of mine)


End file.
